


Like Moths to a Flame

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fire, Friendship, General, Many Characters - Freeform, Multiple Genres, Partnership, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little collection of drabbles revolving around our favorite Exorcists and ExWires! Various pairings, characters, and genres. Some might be fluffy, some might be angsty, and some might have some humor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touched by Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His flames were nothing to fear.

His flames were warm. A kind of warm that felt like a blanket on a cold day, or a pair of arms wrapped around her tight when she needed them most. As they'd cleaned the classroom of its Coal Tar infestation and the little demons had swarmed around her, she'd felt a fear and panic unlike any other engulf her as she saw those blue flames hurtling her way.

She'd been taught to fear those flames. Or perhaps she'd always feared them. But the feeling had been unexpected. It was quiet inside of them, and as she hazarded a peek through her eyelashes, it felt as if she was in a different world. A world engulfed in this fire that belonged to another dimension. Everything was muted, but comfortable, and reminiscent of him.

As the flames died and he was escorted out of the room, she couldn't help the small fall of her heart. A fall that meant two things: one, she knew somehow those blue flames wouldn't scare her anymore, and the fear she lived in would subside, which made her heart fall in a sort of relief. And two, it dropped in a slight pang of disappointment. Because those flames… it was the only time she'd felt truly close to him.

And she'd never forget that warmth, the quiet, or the flickering blue that danced in front of her eyes. Because those flames were his; they were _him_ , and they were now somehow something she knew she would hold dear.


	2. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Some flowers showed their inherent beauty to everyone. Other flowers chose carefully when to show their petals, which in a way made them even more beautiful.~

Out of all the beautiful flowers in her garden, the small morning glories in the back were her favorites. They only bloomed once a day and for only a short period of time and they weren't the most beautiful, but they were her favorites.

Why? They reminded her of him. They were hesitant to show their true colors, but with the right amount of sunshine and the right amount of nurturing care, they opened up and showed their inner beauty. She wasn't sure if she could nurture someone like him, he didn't really seem to want the nurturing, but she'd continue to try, it all paying off for those short-lived moments where she got to peer inside and see that beauty in him that she knew existed.


End file.
